An important factor in user experience with multi-technology wireless communication devices is how long the device can perform its various functions on a single battery charge (“battery life”). The constant engagement of a variety of software and hardware capabilities results in substantial power consumption reducing battery life. The power drain experienced by the wireless communication device battery may vary for services offered on different radio access technologies (“RATs”). For example, a service carried out on a subscription supporting Bluetooth may drain more battery resources than the same service offered over a subscription supporting Wi-Fi. Thus, changes in RAT selection from a power hungry RAT to a lower power consumption RAT may extend battery life and result in an improved user experience.